Hana no Kidd
by Florette
Summary: Si vous bousculez Kidd sans vous retourner, vous cachez dans son navire et quand il vous retrouve vous le frapper dans l'entre-jambe pour pouvoir vous fuir combien de temps d'espérance de vie vous donnez vous?
1. Tu vas me le payer

Voici ma nouvelle histoire. Ayant envie de changer un peu je suis maintenant avec l'équipage de Kidd. A vous de découvrir la suite et de me dire votre avis.

* * *

Chapitre 1

POV?

Je courrais sans me retourner. Je fuyais la Marine, je fuyais cette île et les souvenirs qu'elle contenait. Je courrais sans savoir où j'allais et sans le faire exprès je rentrais dans un passant le faisant tomber en même temps que moi. Je me relevais d'un coup voyant juste son manteau et ses cheveux rouges sang avant de repartir en courant sans l'entendre me crier après. J'entendais la Marine qui arrivait en courant. Je courus en direction du port. Là-bas je trouverais sûrement un navire où me cacher. Là! Ce bateau avait l'air assez menaçant et c'était un bateau pirate alors la Marine hésitera à me chercher dedans. Je me glissais discrètement et allais me cacher derrière une caisse. Une fois installé je ne bougeais plus.

FIN POV?

POV Kid

«Préparez les voiles on dégage de cette île!»

J'étais d'assez mauvaise humeur depuis que cette fille m'avait bousculer dans la rue. Elle ne c'était même pas retourné quand elle m'avait renversé. Si jamais je lui met la main dessus elle va le sentir passer!

«Quel-que-chose ne va pas Capt'ain?»

Killer, comme d'habitude, avait décelé ma colère.

«Non rien juste une fille qui m'a poussé tout à l'heure.»

«Et tu ne lui as rien dit?»

«Elle c'est barrée en courant trop vite et la Marine est rappliqué juste après.»

Je partie dans ma cabine ruminant toujours cet affront. Je m'assois sur mon lit et ôte mon manteau. Soudain un mouvement furtif sur ma droite me fait me tourner la tête. Une silhouette fine tente de se cacher derrière une caisse traînant dans un coin.

«Qui est là?»

Personne ne me répondit.

«Sais-tu dans quel navire tu es monté? Je crois que tu mérite une petite leçon.»

Je me lève et m'approche menaçant de la caisse. J'entends une respiration s'affoler, je tends la bras et j'attrape un haut et je tire vers moi.

«Je t'ai!»

Une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans, une cicatrice sur la joue droite, les cheveux brun coupé très court, vêtue d'un T-shirt et d'un short se retrouve pendue devant mon visage. Ses yeux quasiment blanc me regardaient emplis de frayeur. Elle se débat au bout de mon bras et je ne sais comment elle réussit à atteindre mon entre-jambe. Sous le coup je me plis de douleur, la lâchant dans le même mouvement. Elle atterrit sur ses pieds et couru vers la porte l'ouvrant en grand. Elle partie en courant dans les couloirs. Je me redressais. Maintenant cela suffisais! Cette fille était la même qui m'avait bousculé cet après-midi.

«Killer, hurlais-je!»

J'entendis le pas de course de mon second et je le vis entrer avant de s'arrêter en me voyant à moitié plié.

«Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe Kid?»

«Ia une fille sur ce bateau, prend les gars et retrouve là. Une fois que vous l'avez amenez là sur le pont!»

Killer me jeta un dernier regard surpris avant de sortir donner des ordres.

FIN POV Kid

POV?

Je courais de nouveau. Je n'avais rien fait de mieux que de monter dans le bateau d'Eustass Kid, l'un des pirates les plus sanguinaires de Grand Line. Il fallait que je quitte ce navire au plus vite. Derrière moi j'entendais d'autres pas. Ils devaient être en train de me rechercher. Je tournais autour d'un couloir et je pilais. Devant moi se tenais le second de ce navire : Killer. Avant que je ne puisse faire demi-tour il me mit sa lame sous la gorge.

«Reste tranquille. Tu vas me suivre gentiment, mon Capt'ain veut te dire deux mots.»

Je ne pouvais même pas déglutir de peur qu'une lame m'entaille le cou. Il me guida sur le pont principal et m'attacha au mat principal. L'équipage entier était réunit. Je vis arriver Kid et la peur revins au galop.


	2. Kidd no Hana

Merci pour les rewievs que vous m'avez laissé et voici le chapitre suivant car le premier ne faisait pas tant de mots que cela (comme celui-ci d'ailleurs). Alors place au chapitre deux.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Kid s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il voyait qu'elle tremblait de peur devant lui. Il sorti un des couteaux accroché à sa ceinture.

«Alors maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu étais caché dans ma cabine. J'ai une folle envie de me défouler sur toi après cet après-midi et ce que tu m'a fait tout à l'heure.»

«Mais je...je...je voulais juste me cacher de la Marine.»

«Vraiment. Eh bien tu es tombé vraiment mal. Tu va souffrir pour ça!»

Alors qu'il allait commencer à jouer avec la jeune femme un de ses hommes arriva en courant :

«Capitaine! Capitaine! Un typhon arrive droit sur nous!»

«Merde, s'exclama Kid! Tous à vos postes!»

Immédiatement ils réagirent au quart de tour et se précipitèrent à leur poste. Rapidement ils furent engloutis dans le typhon. La jeune femme était toujours accroché au mats mais le vent commençait à délier ses liens. Des vagues gigantesques passaient par-dessus le pont entraînant les objets non-attaché.

Bon si vous êtes un possesseur d'un fruit du démon, que vous ne pouvez plus nager et que vous n'êtes pas d'une grande utilité lors des manœuvres quand il y a une tempête en mer le plus sage serais de rentrer à l'intérieur, non? Eh bien il faut croire que le bon sens n'est pas innée chez tout le monde car Eustass était sur le pont à se faire ballotter par l'eau. Il donnait des ordres à ses hommes mais ce faisant il ne vit pas la vague qui lui arrivait dessus.

«Kid, cria Killer avant que la vague ne s'abatte sur le capitaine!»

Quand elle se retira il n'y avait plus de trace de Kid. Killer s'élança vers l'endroit où son Capitaine avait disparu essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers les vagues. Ce faisant il ne vit pas la femme plonger dans l'eau sombre.

POV Kid

Je me sens tout faible. L'eau m'entoure, je ne vois plus rien à part les remous au-dessus de moi. Je me sens sombrer vers le fond de l'océan. Soudain je vois une forme nager vers moi. Je reconnais la fille qui était accroché au mat. Que fait-elle là? Pourquoi nage t-elle vers moi? Elle tend son bras et m'attrape le bras. Étrangement immédiatement après je sens mes forces me revenir comme si je n'avais pas mangé de Fruit du Démon. Je nageais de toutes mes forces vers la surface la femme toujours accroché à mon poignet. J'aperçois Killer qui me cherche du regard. Quand il me trouve finalement du regard il reste bloqué de stupeur. Me voir nager ne doit pas être très courant. Mon second me tend la main et nous remonte la fille et moi sur le pont. La tempête est en train de se calmes et de s'éloigner.

FIN POV Kid

«Kid comment as tu fais pour nager, questionna Killer toujours sous le choc?»

«Je ne sais pas, elle m'a touchait et c'est comme si je n'avais plus de fruit du démon.»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration et qui recrachait de l'eau à quatre pattes sur le pont. Kid s'avança vers elle et l'attrapa à nouveau par le col.

«Comment-a fais ça?! Et surtout pourquoi?»

«Parce que vous alliez vous noyer.»

«Je comprend pas.»

«C'est moi qui suis monté sur le bateau, qui vous ai bousculez donc c'est moi qui suis en tord et comme c'est à cause de moi que vous n'avez pas vu la tempête arriver je n'allais pas vous laisser mourir par ma faute. Et surtout c'est grâce à votre bateau que j'ai pu quitter cette île.»

«Comment tu as fait?»

«Quand je touche quelqu'un ayant les pouvoir d'un fruit du démon je les annule et j'annule pas la même occasion les effets bénéfiques et négatif. En gros c'est comme si j'utilisais le Haki de l'armement en permanence et en plus puissant. C'est pour cela que la Marine me pourchassait. Je suis désolé de vous avoir bousculé sans m'excuser et d'être monté dans votre bateau pour me cacher.»

Kid réfléchit quelques secondes. Ce pouvoir pouvait lui être utile.

«Je te pardonne seulement si tu accepte de faire parti de mon équipage.»

«J'accepte Capt'ain, répondit la jeune femme.»

«Au fait c'est quoi ton nom?»

«Hana.»

«Alors Hana tu vas commencer par aider à ranger le bordel qui est sur ce pont!»

«A vos ordres Capt'ain, répondit Hana quand il la reposa au sol.»

Kid fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa cabine. Killer le rattrapa.

«Kid tu es sur de la vouloir dans l'équipage? C'est un gros risque, elle pourrait faire partie de la Marine.»

«Si c'est le cas il suffira de s'en séparer.»

«Kid il suffit qu'elle te touche pour te faire perdre tous pouvoir, imagine si elle le fait en plein combat!»

«Tu la surveilleras de près et tu me rendra compte de ses faits et gestes pouvant te paraître bizarre. Tu peux aussi demander aux gars de te seconder. Son pouvoir est trop intéressant pour la laisser se promener comme elle veut. Si elle fait partie de l'équipage alors on peut la contrôler et la Marine non.»


	3. Expérience 8720

Vous allez avoir l'explication du pouvoir d'Hana dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Kid trouvait cette fille étrange : elle avait accepté sans aucune difficulté de venir dans son équipage alors qu'il était censé être un pirate sanguinaire. Il allait devoir avoir un petit entretien avec elle et rapidement. Il parti à sa recherche sur le pont et la trouva finalement en train de réparer un bastingue.

«Eh, gamine!»

La jeune femme releva la tête et chercha de yeux qui l'appelait avant de trouver Kid.

«Oui capt'aine, demanda t-elle en se relevant?»

«Viens dans ma cabine j'ai à te causer.»

Cabine de Kid.

«Alors je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as accepté sans hésiter d'entrer dans mon équipage alors que je suis l'un des pirates les plus sanguinaires?»

«Parce que la pire chose que vous pourriez me faire ne serait rien à côté de ce que la Marine m'a fait.»

Cette réponse laissa Kid perplexe. Rien ne pourrait lui faire plus de mal? Il se sentait un peu rabaissé là.

«Comment cela?»

«Je suppose qu'une démonstration serait plus efficace qu'un long discours.»

Hana ôta son pull, le laissant tomber au sol. Tout son corps était couvert de cicatrice, certaine étaient à peine refermé et suintaient encore. Sur son poignet était tatoué un numéro : 8720.

«Chaque plaie est la marque d'une expérience qu'ils ont faites sur moi. J'en ai autant sur tout le corps. Ce numéro était mon nom et mon existence. Je suis leur cobaye depuis ma naissance mais ils sont fait une erreur : ils ont réussit l'une de leur expérience sur moi. Normalement aucune expérience faite sur moi ne devait réussir, j'étais le test préliminaire pour voir si le sujet réel survivrait à l'opération. Beaucoup de personnes servent à cela, enfermé dans les laboratoires souterrain de la Marine, à attendre le jour où une expérience ratera et qu'ils pourront enfin connaître la délivrance par la mort. Nous sommes des non-vivants, des enfants ramassé dans la rue ou des enfants de criminel. Dès fois ils mettent des criminels d'Impel Town avec des femmes esclaves pour avoir de nouveau sujet. Tous les hommes de la Marine se voilent la face et personnes ne fait rien.

La dernière expérience sur moi a marché et quand je touche quelqu'un je peux neutraliser son fruit du démon, je peux aspirer de sa vie ou encore je peux aussi absorber ses connaissance en combat. J'avais entendue les chirurgiens en parler durant l'opération et j'en est fait le test quand un des gardes m'a touché pour sans prendre de gants pour m'emmener faire une nouvelle opération. Il est tombé inconscient au sol alors que moi je récupérais sa force. Cela m'a permit de fuir. Pendant cette fuite j'ai croisé un des gradé se battant avec une faux et en le bousculant j'ai récupéré sa connaissance de ce type d'arme. Ils ont également parlé d'effets secondaires possible mais je ne sais pas quel sont-ils. Je me suis cachée sur l'île pendant deux mois et j'ai apprit un peu plus de chose sur mon nouveau pouvoir. J'ai également pris un nom, celui d'Hana car la première chose que j'ai vu en sortant a été une fleur, laissant nom numéro derrière moi. Finalement ils ont retrouvé ma trace et je me suis retrouvé caché sur votre bateau. La suite vous la connaissait. Voila pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas me faire plus de mal. Le pire des pirates est plus humains que les marines.»

_Flashback_

_Je courrais pied nu à travers les couloirs, tout autour de moi était flou mais je suivais mon instinct disant de suivre cette voie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que la sortie était proche. J'esquivais les gardes sans les voir, courant toujours plus vite. Je ne savais pas comment mes jambes savaient courir ni comment je pouvais en avoir la force mais je le faisais. Soudain un homme avec une faux gigantesque apparu devant moi._

_«Ta route s'arrête là numéro 8720!»_

_En disant ses mots il m'attaqua. J'esquivais, laissant mon corps contrôler mes gestes sans même réfléchir. Sans savoir comment je lui avais attrapé le bras, ma main entrant en contact avec sa chair. Une masse d'information dévala dans mon esprit alors que je le lâchais et prenais la faux avant de repartir. Je cour jusqu'à la lumière que je vois devant moi. Je m'arrête éblouie par tant de clarté jusqu'à ce que les bruits derrière moi me fasse reprendre ma course. Je cours sur quelque chose de vert au milieu de chose s'élevant dans le ciel. Herbe et arbre me dit une voix dans ma tête. Cela me surprend mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y prêter plus attention et continue à courir. Au bout de plusieurs heures de courses je me retrouve acculé par un groupe de soldats. Résigné je me retourne face à eux la faux dans la main. Alors qu'ils m'attaquent je sens mes bras se lever et parer toutes les attaques, je sens également la lame fendre la chair de mes ennemis. Quand je repris conscience de ce qui se passais autour de moi tous les hommes étaient morts. Et c'était de ma main. Je n'éprouvais ni regret ni horreur devant ce spectacle juste un sentiment de liberté pour la première fois de ma vie. Au milieu du sang et des cadavres je vis une chose magnifique. Une chose pleine de couleur mais aussi de piquant. La voix dans mon esprit l'appela Hana (fleur). Quel chose magnifique. Je voudrais devenir comme elle alors si je prenais le nom d'Hana? Comme symbole de ma liberté?_

_ Retour au présent._

La voix de Kid me sorti de mon souvenir.

«Pourtant tu as eu peur quand tu ma vue arriver quand tu étais attaché.»

«Oui j'avais peur de reperdre ma liberté.»

«Une autre question, tu as apprit ma manière de me battre en me touchant?»

«Non car quand je touche un possesseur de fruit du démon c'est son pouvoir que j'absorbe et non sa façon de se battre, et quand je touche quelqu'un qui ne sais presque pas se battre c'est sa vie que j'absorbe. De plus je ne contrôle pas parfaitement ses connaissances. Si par-exemple je touchais Killer je ne saurais pas me battre comme lui, j'aurais juste les bases. Mais cela peut faire de moi une guerrière polyvalente.»

«Donc tu ne maîtrise aucun type de combat? Tu est donc totalement inutile.»

«Si je suis assez bonne à la faux car, vu que ce garde a été mon premier contact, j'ai absorbé plus de connaissance et je me suis entraînée pendant le mois tous les jours. Je suis donc d'un niveau respectable. Du moins je pense.»

«Il faudra vérifier cela car je ne veux pas d'un poids mort dans mon équipe. Et cette faux tu l'as sur toi?»

«Caché dans votre cabine, normalement, capt'ain.»

«Alors retrouve là, tu vas nous faire une démonstration de ton niveau en te battant contre Killer.»

«Bien Capt'ain.»

«Attend, j'ai une dernière question :tu es sorti de cet enfer mais veux tu sortir les autres cobayes?»

«Non, cela ne servirais à rien car ils sont tous drogué, ils n'ont plus aucune conscience du monde extérieur pour la plupart. La seule chose qui les libérerais serai la mort. Et je ne veux pas risquer ma nouvelle liberté pour eux. Je ne connais personne dedans alors pourquoi le ferais-je?»

«Très bonne réponse. Et juste pour savoir pourquoi ne t'ont ils pas tenté de te recapturé plus rapidement?»

«Ils surveillaient tous les ports, je n'avais nul part où fuir. J'étais donc forcément sur l'île alors ils n'avaient pas besoin de se presser. Sauf que jouant de malchance ils sont arrivé à me retrouver le jour où vous avez accosté me permettant de fuir.»

«C'est bon va chercher ta faux.»


	4. Un danger mondial?

Désolé du retard mais mes cours me prennent pas mal de temps et en plus mon internet rame alors gomenosai. Et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Conseil des 5 étoiles.

Un messager se tenait devant les cinq hommes attendant leur réaction suite à la nouvelle qu'il venait de leur apporter :

«Un des cobaye a échappé aux laboratoire de la Marine.»

«Lequel, demanda l'homme à la cicatrice?»

«Celui sur qui un test a fonctionné.»

«Quel était cette opération, questionna le plus jeune?»

«Une modification génétique sous la direction de César Clown.»

Celui sans cheveux prit la parole à son tour :

«Et le mode de contrôle à distance? Quelqu'un a oublié de lui mettre?»

«Inactif à cause de l'opération. Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit que trop efficace.»

«Est il un danger potentiel, interrogea celui avec un tatouage sur le front?»

«Oui, surtout qu'il a rejoint un équipage de pirate. De plus si les effets secondaires venaient à se révéler.»

«Quel équipage et quel effet secondaires?»

«Celui de Eustass Kid, un des rookies les plus dangereux. Les effets secondaires seraient tous lié au touché, elle pourrait utiliser le fruit du démon de la personne qu'elle touche, lire dans son esprit ou encore acquérir toutes ses connaissances et même l'influencer et la contrôler.»

«Il va falloir régler ce problème rapidement. Demandez aux Amiraux d'en faire leur priorité et dite à Sengoku que nous la voulons vivante, dit l'un des hommes en se tournant vers le soldat qui avait apporté la nouvelle.»

Le messager parti rapidement laissant les hommes pensif.

Navire de Kid

Hana se tenait debout face à Killer, dans ses mains la faux était en garde. Chacun des deux combattant était tendu, guettant chaque mouvement de son adversaire. Finalement Hana fit un pas sur le côté et Killer en profita pour attaquer. Elle para le coup et riposta avec un mouvement que l'homme masqué esquiva avec agilité. Le combat dura quelques minutes durant lesquelles la jeune femme du esquiver la plupart du temps. Finalement elle s'effondra au sol essoufflé, la lame de Killer sous le cou. Jetant un coup d'œil à Kidd le second se releva et tendis la main à la jeune femme.

«Tu te bas pas trop mal mais ton arme est trop lourde pour toi, elle te déséquilibre et te fatigue il t'en faudrait une plus courte. Sinon avec de l'entraînement tu sera une bonne combattante, commenta Killer.»

«Alors à la prochaine île nous aviserons pour cela, je ne veux pas de quelqu'un ne pouvant pas se battre sur mon bâtiment. De plus il te faut de nouveau vêtements et surtout des chaussures car tu aurais l'air maligne si en combat tu ne pouvais pas ta battre à cause d'une écharde ou de quelque chose dans le genre.»

«Mais je n'ai pas d'argent Capt'ain, fit remarquer Hana.»

«Nous payerons et nous nous rembourserons sur le prochain butin.»

Marinford

«Appelez moi les Amiraux, ordonna Sengoku en tenant la lettre des Cinq Étoiles!»

Deux minutes plus tard Sakazuki alias Akainu, Kizaru et Aok Iji se tenant devant l'Amiral en chef.

«Une cobaye du projet X de César Clown a réussi à s'évader et à rejoindre un équipage pirate.»

«En quoi esse un problème, demanda Aok Iji?»

«C'est une cobaye avec une expérience réussi très intéressante et très dangereuse selon le Gouvernement Mondial. De plus elle a rejoint l'équipage d'un rookie très dangereux : Eustass Kidd! Ils nous demandent dans faire notre priorité.»

«Teach vient de nous apporter Ace aux Poings Ardents et nous attendons la réaction de Barbe-Blanche. Nos messagers semblent inquiets de ses mouvements, indiqua Kizaru.»

«Nous allons attendre que Kidd fasse parler de lui pour l'arrêter comme cela nous n'aurons pas çà le chercher. De plus il n'est pas très discret dans ses manières d'agir ce qui nous laisse le champ libre pour lui tendre un piège et préparé leur capture.»

«Allons nous utiliser notre atout, demanda Akainu?»

«Oui. Faite là se préparer. Maintenant. Moi je vais ordonner la parution d'un nouvel avis de recherche.»


	5. Une nouvelle nakama

Le nouveau chapitre.

* * *

L'île sur laquelle ils venaient d'accoster était une île estivale et le soleil dansait avec les vagues. Hana était éblouie par tant de beauté.

«Viens, l'appela Kid la coupant dans sa contemplation! Je vais t'accompagner pour payer tes affaires.»

Ils descendirent et chacun se dispersa connaissant leurs tâches. Kid et Hana arrivèrent dans la grande rue de la ville. La jeune femme était étonné par tant de beauté et tant de chose à découvrir.

«Entre là-dedans et trouve ce que tu veux acheter mais n'oublies pas que tu me rembourseras, fit Kid en lui tendant une bourse remplie de Berry.»

«Tu ne viens pas avec moi?»

«J'ai autre chose à faire que de regarder une femme essayer des fringues.»

«Comme faire le pied de grue devant la boutique par-exemple. Dis plutôt que tu n'es jamais entré dans une boutique de vêtements pour femme.»

«La ferme, ordonna Kid.»

Hana éclata de rire et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la boutique pour que Kid ne l'entende pas. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas fut l'ombre de sourire sur le visage de Kid. En effet depuis qu'elle était sur son navire, c'est-à-dire depuis une semaine déjà, elle n'avait jamais rit et seulement esquissé un sourire ou deux et voir quelqu'un déprimer sur son navire n'est jamais agréable même pour Eustass «Capt'ain» Kid.

«Bonjour mademoiselle. Désirez vous de l'aide pour choisir vos articles, demanda une vendeuse?»

«Oui s'il-vous-plaît c'est la première fois que j'entre dans une boutique de ce genre et je suis un peu perdu.»

«Bien mademoiselle alors vu votre taille je dirais qu'un jean taille basse serré laissant apparaître le haut des hanches serait parfait et en haut je penche pour un haut de maillot de bain le temps que vous restiez sur cette île mais aussi quelques débardeurs plus des pulls si vous allez sur une île hivernale. Vous devez être une pirate alors je suppose que vous naviguez beaucoup, ajouta t-elle devant l'air étonné d'Hana.»

«Et cela ne vous dérange pas que je sois une pirate?»

«Cette île est une des dernière avant le passage de Red Line pour entrer dans le Nouveau Monde alors nous voyons souvent des pirates. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela que cette île c'est développé et la Marine n'y vient jamais. Voila c'est vêtements devraient vous convenir, si vous voulez les essayer.»

Trente minutes plus tard Hana les avait tous essayé et avait décidé de tous les prendre.

«Vous savez mademoiselle ce qui irai bien avec serait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Cela mettrait en valeur votre visage.»

Les cheveux d'Hana avaient poussé extrêmement vite et il lui atteignait à présent la taille. Apparemment cela était du au fait qu'elle avait touché Killer et que c'était sa particularité capillaire qu'elle avait absorbé ce qui lui avait fait pousser énormément les cheveux en une nuit. Heureusement le lendemain matin cela avait cessé d'agir bien que Kid eu faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque en la voyant sortir de sa cabine les cheveux devant les yeux à moitié endormis. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas reconnu sur le coup. Il n'avait compris que plus tard après qu'il ai faillit la tuer en croyant que c'était un ennemis. Elle n'y avait échappé que grâce à ces pouvoirs ayant touché Kid avant qu'il n'eut pu la tuer. Après cet incident elle avait pris soin de toujours s'enrouler autour des mains des bandes de tissus pour éviter les contacts.

«Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir assez d'argent pour cela, répondit Hana.»

«Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux vous les couper gratuitement mais en échange il faut que vous me racontiez pourquoi vous êtes devenue pirate. Voyez vous j'adorerais en devenir une mais je ne peux quitter cette vie alors je demande aux pirates de voyage de me raconter leurs aventures pour me dépayser.»

«Je crains que mon histoire n'ai rien de bien passionnant mais si vous y tenez je vais vous la raconter.»

«Alors marché conclu.»

Hana s'assit sur un tabouret et alors que la femme commençait à lui couper les cheveux elle se mit à raconter sa vie les mots sortant de sa bouche comme les mèches de cheveux tombant sur le sol. Elle finit de raconter son histoire en même temps que la femme finissait de lui couper les cheveux.

«Voila mademoiselle, fit-elle en lui passant un miroir. Merci de m'avoir raconté votre histoire alors qu'elle est si dure.»

Hana se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant découpé en dégradé et lui arrivé juste sous les oreilles. Cette coiffure lui allait très bien.

«Merci pour cette coiffure.»

Hana récupéra ses paquets et sorti vêtue du haut de maillot de bain et du pantalon. Kid l'attendait devant la porte.

«Ce n'est pas trop..., commença t-il avant de rester bouche-bée devant sa transformation physique.»

«Tu as perdu ta langue, plaisanta t-elle?»

«Ça te vas pas trop mal. Retourne au navire et trouve Killer pour que tu te trouve une arme. Il va t'aider à choisir.»

«A vos ordres Capt'ain.»

Une fois ses affaires déposé et Killer retrouvé, Hana retourna en ville pour s'acheter une arme. Seul une boutique proposé des armes dans le genre de faux mais elle n'en possédait pas d'adapté pour Hana. Killer réfléchit :

«Combien de temps vous faut-il pour produire une arme sur commande?»

«Deux jours avec mes apprentis, répondit le vendeur.»

«Le Log met une journée à se recharger alors vous avez jusqu'à demain midi pour faire cette commande et je mettrais le prix qu'il faudra.»

«Le client est roi alors.»

Killer sorti un papier de sa poche et le tendit à l'homme.

«Vous serez payé à livraison.»

Hana et lui ressortirent de la boutique. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher derrière les montagnes surplombant la ville.

«Qu'y avait-il sur le papier, demanda Hana?»

«Le modèle de faux que je commande et qui te sera le plus adapté.»

«Comment sais tu celui qui me sera le plus adapté?»

«J'ai combattu une fois contre toi et je t'ai observé, j'ai regardé la façon dont tu marchais, dont tu te glissais le long des mur dans les couloirs et tous tes mouvements pour construire un croquis adapté.»

Hana ne c'était pas rendu compte à qu'elle point elle avait été observait et en resta béate.

«C'était le seul moyen d'être sur de ce qu'il te fallait comme arme.»

«Merci.»

«Tu me remerciera quand cette armes t'aura sauvé la vie, répondit platement Killer.»

Marchant à travers la ville ils arrivèrent jusqu'au bar ou Kid se trouvait. Killer entra le premier suivit d'Hana. Ce bar était très mal-famé. Un groupe d'homme aborda Hana en la voyant entrer.

«Salut poupée. Que viens tu faire ici toute seule?»

«Rien qui vous concerne, répondit-elle d'un ton froid.»

«A bon, répliqua l'homme en s'approchant un peu plus? Il n'est jamais prudent pour une femme de venir se promener par-ici.»

Du coin de l'œil Hana vit Kid retenir Killer, lui interdisant de venir l'aider. Il voulait qu'elle fasse ses preuves car ne pas pouvoir se défaire de ces quelques hommes voulait dire ne pas être digne de rester dans son équipage. Elle sourit et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme qui l'avait abordé en premier.

«Bon mec soit tu me cède le passage, soit..., dit-elle d'un ton glaciale.»

«Soit quoi? Tu vas crier? Mais vas-y crie ma belle.»

Il lui poussa l'épaule. Ce fut la goutte de trop. Elle laissa les bandages entourant ses mains glisser le long de ses poignets et finir au sol. Elle posa juste sa main sur le bras de cet intrus et laissa son pouvoir aspirer ses forces. Ce n'était qu'un bandit minable pas du genre à pouvoir résister. Et cette fois elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant la fin. Le corps de l'homme glissa au sol vidé de toute son énergie vitale alors qu'Hana le regardait d'un regard froid.

«Que..., s'exclamèrent ses comparses?! Tu lui as fait quoi salope!»

«Surveille tes mots, répliqua t-elle froidement. Je ne lui ai rien fait qu'il n'ai mérité.»

A ces mots les hommes l'attaquèrent tous en même temps. Elle esquiva le premier coup facilement et se laissa glisser au sol en balayant leurs jambes. Ils allaient si lentement alors qu'elle elle débordait d'énergie. Elle frappa et mordit, touchant les zones nu avec sa main de manière à absorber encore plus d'énergie. Finalement tous les hommes étaient allongé à terre. Elle les enjamba ramassant ses bandes de tissus et partie rejoindre Kidd et les autres passant devant d'autres clients qui s'écartèrent de peur.

«Pourquoi va t-elle à cette table, murmura un client? Elle veut se battre avec lui? Mais elle ne fait pas le poids, rajouta un troisième!»

Elle s'assit sur une des chaises.

«Beau travail Hana.»

«Merci Capt'ain.»

«Quoi?! Elle fait parti de son équipage!»

Hana leur jeta un regard froid qui les fit taire immédiatement. Elle fit signe au serveur et commanda un verre d'alcool fort. Puis elle se tourna vers son capitaine.

«Capt'ain quand j'ai touché cet homme je n'ai pas eu seulement accès à sa force mais aussi à ces pensées et ses capacités. Cela se présentait comme un livre que je pouvais lire sans difficulté.»

«Étrange. Ton pouvoir se serrait développé?»

«Il semblerait. Mais je ne suis sur de rien.»

«Hum... tu pense pouvoir toucher quelqu'un sans le tuer?»

«Oui ça j'en suis sur.»

«Alors touche ma main et essaye d'accéder à ce niveau là, fit Kid en lui tendant sa main.»

Il ne voulait pas d'un danger potentiellement incontrôlable sur son navire même si cela voulait dire ce séparer de cette source de pouvoir.

Hana tendis la main en tremblant un peu mais toucha le poignet de Kid. Immédiatement elle se sentit avoir accès au pouvoir du fruit du démon mais derrière elle pouvait voir autre chose. Elle écarta sa conscience du fruit du démon en le repoussant au loin de manière à ce qu'il ne soit plus au premier plan. Derrière ce pouvoir se trouvait la conscience de Kid et ses sentiments, fierté, colère, honneur tout cela était mélangé à cet endroit et elle pouvait voir qu'il deviendrait un des plus grands pirates de cette aire si ce n'était le plus grand. Repoussant cela aussi elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'inconscient de Kid jusqu'à atteindre ses pensées.

«Alors à quoi je pense, demanda Kid?»

«Tu pense que si je suis incontrôlable alors tu devras te débarrasser de moi.»

«Parfait. Moi je n'ai même pas senti que tu me touchais mais par-contre tu es resté comme cela pendant près de 10 minutes. Il faudra que tu diminue ce temps si tu veux que cela te sois utile.»

«Bien Capt'ain.»

«Maintenant à ton arrivé dans l'équipage, fit Kid en levant son verre.»

Hana leva le sien à son tour.

«Et pour fêter ton arrivé dans mon équipage regarde ce que la Marine t'offre, continua t-il en me tendant un papier.»

C'était un avis de recherche avec ma tête dessus et écrit en dessous : Cobaye 8720. Prime 99 millions de Berrys. Équipage des pirates de Kid.

«Il faut croire que la marine te craint toi et ton pouvoir, commenta Killer en jetant un coup d'œil à l'affiche que Kid avait trouvé dans l'après-midi.»

«Oui mais maintenant ils vont me chercher activement, soupira Hana.»

«A partir du moment où tu as rejoint mon équipage tu a choisit d'être pourchassé par la Marine alors arrête de te plaindre, grogna Kid.»

«Bien Capt'ain alors à la votre!»

La soirée ce termina sans heurs et le soleil se leva sur des pirates totalement bourré retourné et endormis on ne sais comment sur leur navire. Hana fut doucement réveillé par les rayons du soleil. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et elle était à moitié allongé sur son capitaine au milieux du pont supérieur. Elle se redressa en poussant un grognement et essaya de se rappeler de la fin de la soirée mais tout était flou. C'était la première foi qu'elle buvait autant ou même qu'elle buvait tout court. Elle avait fait comme les autres hier soir et elle n'était pas sur d'avoir fait le bon choix maintenant avec du recul.

Un éclat de rire résonna à côté d'elle. Kid c'était lui aussi relevé et la regardait en riant.

«C'était la première fois que tu buvais autant n'est-ce-pas?»

Elle hocha douloureusement la tête.

«Va voir à l'infirmerie doit yavoir des aspirines.»

QG de la Marine

«Vous avez demandé à me voir, demanda une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe à volant?»

«Oui. Un cobaye nous donne du fils à retordre et nous aimerions que vous vous en occupiez, répondit Kizaru.»

«En quoi cela me concerne t-il?»

«C'est le cobaye 8720, répondit simplement Sengoku.»

«J'accepte cette mission alors, répondit-elle avant de faire demi-tour dans un mouvement de robe et de partir de la pièce.»

«Sakazuki, appela Sengoku, je croyais t'avoir demandé de lui apprendre la politesse et le respect.»

«Oui mais vous ne voulez pas qu'elle soit blessée alors je ne peux pas faire grand chose et elle le sait.»

«Une fois cette mission accomplit il faudra songer à la remplacer. Sinon des nouvelles de ce cobaye?»

«Oui, répondit Aok Iji, elle a été aperçut par nos espions sur une île pas loin des Sabaody. Par-contre ils ont une mauvaise nouvelle : elle a tué quelqu'un avec son pouvoir.»

Sengoku serra les dents à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

«Mince! Il faut l'arrêter au plus vite! A chaque fois qu'elle tue avec son pouvoir il devient plus fort et nous n'en connaissons pas les limites. Elle pourrait devenir lus dangereuse que tous les pirates réunis. Il faut absolument l'arrêter au Sabaody quoiqu'il en coûte!»

Bateau de Kid

Le mal de tête d'Hana était à peu près retombé et elle attendait devant la boutique du marchant d'arme que Killer paye l'arme. Il lui avait expressément demandé d'attendre dehors. Il en ressorti avec un long paquet sous le bras et un autre plus petit dans la main.

«Tiens, lui dit il en lui tendant le plus petit paquet. Prend celui-ci en premier.»

Hana l'ouvrit et découvrit une paire de gant en cuir. Elle l'ai mit et ils lui allaient parfaitement.

«Kid m'a demandé de t'en prendre pour t'éviter les bandes de tissus en permanence tant que tu ne maîtrise pas parfaitement ton pouvoir. Maintenant autour ce celui-ci.»

Dans le deuxième paquet se trouvait une faux. Juste de la bonne longueur pour Hana la lame était noire et sur le manche se trouvait plusieurs autres lames. C'était une arme magnifique.

«Elle est superbe.»

«Les lames sur la manche te permettrons de combler le défaut d'une telle arme : tu ne peux pas attaquer derrière toi rapidement normalement avec ces améliorations si. Essaye là.»

Hana posa la lame sur le sol et commença une rotation sur elle-même entraînant un mouvement d'air qui se transforma en une mini tempête tranchante. Elle s'essouffla plusieurs mètres plus loin laissant des sillons dans le sol.

«Hum...avec de l'entraînement ce sera une arme redoutable entre tes mains.»

«Merci mais je ne suis pas sur que je trouverais de quoi t rembourser.»

«Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est notre cadeau de bienvenus à tous.»

Le navire repris la mer un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et les mouettes volaient autour d'eux. Ils arriveraient dans une semaine à l'archipel des Sabaody ce qui allait laisser le temps à Hana de s'entraîner au maniement de sa nouvelle arme avec Killer ainsi que du temps pour contrôler son pouvoir mieux que ce qu'elle faisait actuellement.


	6. Sabaody, Akainu et Mikia

Bonne année à tous et désolé pour le retard. Pour me faire pardonner voici un grand chapitre.^^

* * *

Chapitre 6

Archipel des Sabaody.

POV Hana.

Une île-mangrove avec des bulles volant partout. Étrange au premier abord mais apaisante. Ils accostèrent du côté des grooves les plus mal-famé histoire de ne pas se faire trop remarquer par la Marine. Chose pas très réussit car dès qu'on eu mit le pied à terre Killer décida d'affronter un autre supernova, le moine fou Urouge, et Kidd contre Apoo simplement parce que celui-ci le regardait un peu trop a son goût. Un autre supernova du nom d'X Drake arrêta le combat entre Killer et Urouge juste en s'interposant. Il est plutôt fort et un autre du nom, un ancien vice-Amiral. Je me demande sil était au courant pour les cobayes. Sinon il y en a Trafalgar Law qui demande calmement combien de personne il a tué. Je crois qu'ils ont tous un problème mentale mais bon dans ce cas moi aussi.

Posant ma main sur le bras de mon capitaine je lui parlais :

«Cap'tain vous avez demandé à ce qu'on ne fasse pas trop de grabuge alors évitez d'attirer vous-même la Marine. Sinon je peux aussi utiliser mon pouvoir sur lui ce sera plus rapide et plus silencieux autrement vous attendez d'être dans le Nouveau Monde où vous pourrez vous en donner à cœur joie.»

Il continua à fixer le Bras-long puis détourna les yeux.

«Tu as raison il n'en vaux pas la peine. Je prendrais plus de plaisir à le tuer avec ses hommes.»

«Alors tu te dégonfle et écoute ce qu'une femme te dit? Quel bel acte de bravoure, persifla l'autre en face.»

«Cap'tain je peux juste le faire taire deux minutes finalement?»

«Oui mais ne le tue pas, répondit Kidd en rentrant dans le bar.»

Je m'avançais vers l'autre jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher puis je le regardais droit dans les yeux :

«N'insulte plus jamais mon capitaine si tu veux voir un autre jour se lever.»

La lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux me déplut assez et je leva ma faux et le frappa à l'estomac avec. Enfin tenta car il mit ses bras en garde et recula simplement de quelques mètres.

«Bon tu viens Hana?»

«J'arrive Cap'tain, répondis-je en tournant le dos à l'homme.»

Il se releva mais ses hommes le dissuadèrent de relancer le combat. Tant mieux car cette fois j'aurais utilisé mon pouvoir. Je suivit Kidd et les autres jusqu'à une salle des ventes d'esclaves et vit que Law lui aussi était dans la salle. Les ventes commencèrent et :

«Et maintenant voici notre marchandise principale : une sirène, s'exclama le vendeur.»

«Je l'achète 500 000 000 de Berrys, s'écria un Dragon céleste.»

Octi fut blessé par le dragon céleste en voulant libérer Caimie. Quel idiot on prévoit son coup avant de frapper à l'aveuglette. Luffy se leva en colère et hurla:

«Caimie n'est pas une marchandise!»

Octi tenta de retenir Luffy pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise comme frapper un dragon céleste, acte qui entraînerait l'arrivé d'un Amiral sur l'île. Mais comme Luffy en fait toujours qu'à sa tête et comme frapper en pleine face un dragon céleste c'est juste un acte comme un autre pour lui il n'en avait cure.

«Désolé les amis à ce qu'il paraît, s'en prendre à ces gus là... ça fait rappliquer la Marie aussitôt, s'excusa Luffy.»

«T'inquiète. Si tu ne l'avais pas rétamé... je le taillais en dé, répondit Zoro en sortant ses sabres.»

«Il faut récupérer la clef du collier de Caimie, s'écria Chopper! Elle doit être quelque part en coulisses, moi je m'occupe d'Octi.»

«Charlos, crièrent les deux Dragons célestes en même temps!»

«Infâme cancrelats! De quel droit une raclure plébéienne de ton espèce ose t-elle frapper ma progéniture?! Nous descendons des fondateurs de l'ordre mondial! Respect nous ai dû, s'exclama le plus vieux des Dragons célestes pointant un fusils sur Luffy.»

Sanji frappa l'homme, le désarment. Immédiatement la salle des ventes devint rapidement un vrai capharnaüm et les mugiwaras se battaient de toutes part.

*Ils ne sont pas trop mauvais.*

«Calibre Trente-six, s'écria Zoro coupant le verre qui retenait prisonnier la sirène et manquant de couper ses amis avec.»

Robin, Brook et Ussop arrivèrent en renfort portaient pas les Exoset Riders. Robin se créa une superbe paire d'aile en utilisant son pouvoir et Ussop tomba directement sur la tête du chef des Dragons céleste l'assommant proprement.

La dragon céleste venait de tirer sur le vendeur et menacé maintenant Caimie de son arme.

«Adieu vile créature pisciforme, rigola la femme prête à tirer.»

Tous les Mugiwaras étaient prêt à tenter une dernière action pour sauver Caimie quand la femme s'effondra sur le sol inconsciente.

Le mur s'effrita et laissa place à un vieil homme. Il observa attentivement la scène avant d'assommer tout les ennemis avec son haki.

J'eus du mal à rester debout son haki était vraiment très puissant.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Caimie pour lui ôter son collier explosif.

«Si vous retirer le collier il va exploser, s'écria Sanji!»

Ils étaient tous à cran devant la volonté de l'homme à retirer le collier.

«Le tic-tac s'emballe, il va exploser, cria Ussop!»

Il retira dans un mouvement vif le collier l'envoyant exploser contre le mur. Franky revint sur ses entrefaite avec les clefs.

«C'est malin! A quoi ça sert que je me décarcasse à trouver les clefs, moi!»

«Oh bien joué mon garçon mais un chouïa trop tard. Si tu veux te rendre utile, tu peux porter la demoiselle, répondit le vieil homme.»

«Wouah, la vache! C'est quoi ce boxon, demanda le cyborg réalisant enfin l'état de la pièce?! Et d'abord, t'es qui toi?!»

«Attendez, je pige pas... comment il a fait, demanda Ussop?! Il est magicien ou quoi?!»

«Il a enlevé le collier à mains nues, s'exclama Zoro!»

«Si c'est ce vieillard qui a étalé tous ces gardes...c'est forcément qu'il utilise la sorcellerie ou quelque chose dans le genre. A tout les coup c'est un fruit du démon! Luffy d'où tu connais ce gars?»

«Moi? Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu!»

«Son pouvoir c'est le Haki. Mais je ne sais pas trop en quoi ça consiste au juste, expliqua Octi.»

«Navré, vous autres...vous n'étiez que spectateurs, on dirait... Ceci dit, vous êtes solide pur ne pas avoir défailli. Vous devez être des cadors, conclu l'homme en regardant Kid et Law.»

«Qui eu cru que nous rencontrions... un tel personnage dans un tel endroit, commenta Law.»

«Silvers Rayleight «le Roi des Ténèbres»! Pas de doute. Mais que fait une légende pareille dans un lieu comme celui-là?»

*Silvers Rayleight, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lieutenant de Gol D. Roger. Ainsi c'est à cela que tu ressemble en vrai. J'avais récupéré cette information dans l'esprit d'un homme que j'avais battu.*

«Ici, on m'appelle «Ray». Et je suis un honnête artisan revêteur. Prière donc de ne pas crier ce nom sur tous les toits. Je ne suis plus tout jeune et j'aspire à couler des jours tranquilles.»

«Le bâtiment est complètement encerclé, Kid, annonça le zombie.»

«Pirates, m'entendez vous?! Relâchez immédiatement Messire Saint Rosward et les siens! Un amiral sera là d'ici peu! La reddition immédiate est votre meilleur option! Autrement je vous garantie que vous allez méchamment dérouiller, les Blanc-becs, ordonna le Marine à travers le porte-voix!»

«Eh ben, on est dans de beaux draps... Nous voilà désigné complices d'office, soupira le chirurgien de la mort.»

Les dragons célestes étaient étalé sur le sol alors que Rayleight allait parlait à Octi.

Kidd souffla à l'oreille d'Hana :

«Il doit avoir des infos importante. Touche l'un de ces Dragons.»

«À vos ordre Cap'tain.»

Hana s'approcha de Saint Roswald et ôta son gant pour le toucher du bout des doigts. Immédiatement des info sur Mariejoie lui parvinrent mais également des info sur l'esclavage et leur traitement. En voyant cela Hana se rappella sa captivité. Elle sentais la vie du dragons venir en elle mais elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter. Ils avaient brisés tant de vie que même elle ne pouvait y être insensible. Elle senti l'homme se tordre de douleur sous ses doigts. Finalement elle prit la dernière goutte de vue en lui et se releva. Seul un corps ressemblant à une momie était sur le sol. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit qu'ils la regardaient tous.

Elle rejoignit Kidd et se plaça à ses côtés.

«Pff, souffla celui ci, je sais qu'il devait le mériter mais là tu ne nous facilite pas les choses déjà que la marine voulait nous attraper maintenant ils ne vont vraiment plus nous lâcher. Mais bon ma prime va augmenter et la tienne également. C'est déjà ça. Je voulais voir si le fameux chapeau de paille était bien aussi fêlé qu'on le dit... c'est bon, j'ai été servi. Par-contre pas question de me frotter à un Amiral maintenant, ajouta Kid!»

C'est sur qu'affronter de nouveau un Amiral n'étais pas dans nos projets en venant ici.

«Quand à moi, les jeunes, j'aimerais autant évité d'utiliser le «pouvoir» que vous venez de voir à l'œuvre. Si la Marine découvrait mon identité, ça me compliquerait passablement la vie.»

«Plus on s'attarde ici, plus il y a de soldats qui s'amassent. Nous on s'arrache. Vous en faites pas. Je suis d'humeur serviable, pour une fois! Je vais vous déblayer le terrain, ça vous facilitera la tâche, lâcha Kid en se dirigeant vers la sortie.»

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux autre pirates en suivant mon capitaine :

Entendant cela Law et Luffy se crispèrent vexé, se levèrent et le rattrapèrent. Je les suivit écoutant leur disputes.

«Restez en retrait, les gars. Pas besoin de vous, ordonna Luffy.»

«Je croyais vous avoir dit que je m'occupais de faire le ménage, répondit Kid.»

«Ose encore me donner un ordre, mon cher Eustass, et c'est toi que je pulvérise en premier, rétorqua Law.»

«Dite vous en avez encore pour longtemps, demandais-je? Vous êtes pire que des gamins là. De plus je suis sur que mon Capt'ain en tuera plus que vous, dis-je en leur attrapant le poignet à tout les deux.»

«Qui es tu, demanda Luffy?»

«Je m'appelle Hana et je suis une de ses hommes.»

«Ton arme est intéressante, commenta Law en voyant ma faux dans mon dos. Assez rare.»

A ce moment là nous atteignons la sortie.

«Regardez ce sont les trois capitaines! De droite à gauche leur primes respectives sont de 300 Millions, 315 Millions, et 200 Millions et la dernière est la cobaye 8720 avec une prime à 99 millions de Berry.»

«Je m'appelle Hana, criais-je exaspéré!»

«Pourquoi cobaye, demanda Law intéressait?»

«Cela ne te regarde pas chirurgien, répondis je froidement.»

«Doucement Hana, ordonna Kid. Tu ne le tues pas maintenant.»

«Canons! Feu, cria leur chef!»

«Chewing Balloon!»

«Repel!»

«Room! Shambles!»

«Death Scythe!»

Une flamme noire sorti de ma faux pour attaquer les Marine.

«Ils ont tous les quatre des pouvoirs, s'exclama un marine!»

«Ils sont bizarres vos pouvoirs les gars, commenta Luffy.»

«Sûrement pas plus que le tien chapeau de paille, répondit Kid.»

«Il faut tenir jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'Amiral Kizaru, s'écria un soldat!»

«Parce que vous croyez qu'on va gentiment l'attendre, demanda Law?»

«Et si on passait au chose sérieuse, demanda Kid?»

Chacun commença ses techniques spéciales. J'observais en douce leur pouvoir puis me concentré sur mes attaques.

«Dragon Scythe!»

Un champs de force en forme de dragon d'ombre sorti de ma faux pour aller attaquer les Marines.

Finalement les Marines décidèrent d'attaquer en groupe.

«Eh bien... fini la tactique, on dirait, commenta Kid. Ils embrayent sur la bataille furieuse... Bon ravis d'avoir fait ta connaissance Chapeau de paille... La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, dis-toi bien qu'il n'y aura pas de cadeau!»

«Bah, comme tu veux... mais je te préviens, le «One Piece», il est pour moi, répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire!»

Kid observa Luffy pendant de longues secondes. Alors qu'un marine l'attaqué Killer intervint et le tua :

«Réveille-toi Kid! C'est pas le moment de rêvasser!»

«Tu sais, Killer... tout au long de notre itinéraire jusqu'ici, les gens éclataient de rire à chaque fis que j'abordais ce sujet. J'ai d'ailleurs été obligé de massacrer tous eux qui ont osé se railler de moi...Mais là où on se rend maintenant, celui qui n'a pas ce cran-là n'a tout bonnement aucune chance de survie! A bientôt dans le «Nouveau Monde»! En avant les gars!»

Un peu plus loin alors que nous avions quelque peu semer les Marines après avoir détruit un pont.

«Alors cela donne quoi, demanda Kid?»

«Trafalgar Law était un pirate assez sadique mais extrêmement intelligent. Il sera dangereux comme adversaire dans le Nouveau Monde et pas seulement à cause de son pouvoir qui est loin d'avoir atteint son potentiel maximal. Pour Monkey D. Luffy l'analyse est plus dure : il est naïf et relativement simplet mais quand il a une idée en tête il ne la lâche plus. Il a une entière confiance en ses nakamas et ils sont très fort, chacun ayant sa spécialité. Tout deux ferons de très grands adversaires.»

Alors que nous continuions à avancer un tir de laser sorti de nul part pour aller blesser Kid à la cuisse.

«Capt'ain, nous écrions nous tous en cœur!»

Combat contre pacifista.

Il c'était relevé leur faisant de nouveau face.

«Cap'tain, cria Hana, essayez de découvrir un morceau de peau!»

«Killer, ordonna Kidd, attaque par la droite. Law, téléporte Hana près de lui!»

Law pour une fois obéit sans poser de question s'il y avait un moyen de le battre alors il n'allait pas discuter.

Hana ôta ses gants et apparue à côté du faux Kuma juste au moment où Kidd et Killer l'attaquaient sur une main. Un de ses gants tomba au sol découpé et elle attrapa ce morceaude chair libre.

Quelque chose avait encore changé avec son pouvoir elle avait accès maintenant à un nouveau niveau. Exerçant une pression mentale elle atteignit un stade encore plus profond.

Les autres virent le Kuma s'arrêter et commencer à bouger bizarrement puis ils virent Hana sauter sur le côté.

«Dégagez! Il va exploser!»

Ils n'eurent que le temps de s'éloigner avant qu'il n'explose.

«Comment tu as fait ça, demanda Killer?»

«J'ai commandé son autodestruction. Mon pouvoir a atteint un nouveau stade on dirait.»

«Intéressant, commenta Law.»

«Elle est avec moi Trafalgar alors tu ne tente même pas de l'approcher. De toute façons tu t'y brûlerais les ailes. Bon il faut dégager d'ici au plus vite je ne veux pas rencontrer d'Amiral maintenant.»

Ils partirent en courant et ils tentaient de retourner à leur vaisseaux chacun de leur côté quand une ombre atterrie devant eux. Une femme ayant exactement le même visage que Hana se tenait devant eux.

«Que..., commença Kidd avant d'être coupé par une autre voix.»

«Je crois que tu manque à quelqu'un cobaye 8720.»

«Toi, s'écria Hana alors qu'Akainu sortait de l'ombre pour se placer à côté de la copie d'Hana.»

«Je croyais que tu ne connaissais personne, fit remarquer Kidd.»

«Cette fille est ma sœur jumelle. C'était la première fois que des jumelles naissaient parmi les cobayes alors ils nous ont séparé pour voir les effets que cela ferai. Elle a était mise dans les cobayes pour les expériences censées réussir et moi dans celle censées rater. Au départ je ressentais ce qu'elle ressentait et vice-versa mais nous n'avons plus rien ressenti l'une pour l'autre après la troisième ou quatrième expérience car elle a demandé à ce que le lien soit coupé car elle en avait marre de ressentir ma douleur. Elle se comporte pire qu'un Dragon Céleste, enfin si cela est possible. Elle est heureuse au service du Gouvernement Mondial et ne rêve que d'une chose : me voir morte car je lui rappelle sa lâcheté et je suis un point faible pour elle car même si notre lien est rompu ce qui me blesse profondément l'affecte encore maintenant que je ne suis plus sous l'effet des drogues. Elle exécute toutes les tâches ingrates du Gouvernement comme tuer ceux qui s'oppose à lui et qui sont trouvables. Sinon elle n'est bonne à rien.»

Hana avait craché cette dernière phrase en direction de son double.

«C'est bon tu as fini de cracher ton venin à ma figure petite sœur? Je n'y suis pour rien dans ton malheur, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as eu la malchance de ne pas être choisit pour être à ma place et tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'endure comme devoir rester tout le temps polis.»

Pire qu'un Dragon Céleste. Ces mots furent la goutte de trop. Hana allait se jeter sur elle quand Kidd la retins en mettant sa main sur son bras.

«Ne rentre pas dans son jeux. Tu as deux combats dans les jambes et elle aucun. Même si tu es plus forte qu'elle tu te met en danger pour rien. Cela me coûte de le dire mais nous devons fuir du-moins pour le moment.»

«Comment le grand Eustass Kidd propose de fuir, ironisa Law?!»

«A moins que tu ne veuille les combattre seul Trafalgar!»

«Je ne peux pas te laisser vivre cobaye 8720. Tes pouvoir sont trop développé et tu est un danger pour le monde entier. Tu vas mourir ici et maintenant!»

Se servant de ses pouvoirs il attaqua avec une vague de magma. Hana ne l'esquiva que grâce à intervention de Law qui l'interverti avec un arbre plus loin.

«Courez jusqu'au navire, cria Kidd!»

Courant à perdre haleine tous les pirates arrivèrent au port où leurs navires étaient amarré. Juste au moment où ils allaient monter dedans et prendre le large le double d'Hana apparue juste à côté d'elle. L'attrapant par les cheveux elle commença à la traîner sur le sol. Hana se débattit mais l'autre avait une poigne trop forte.

«Kidd, hurla Hana!»

Le rouquin se précipita pour aider sa subordonnée avec Killer pendant que les autres préparaient le navire.

La femme fit un simple mouvement de bras et une vague d'air repoussa les deux hommes sur le pont.

«Moi je suis une expérience réussis. Vous ne faites pas le poids alors ne rêvez pas.»

Disant ces mots elle lança une nouvelle attaque d'air mais cette fois en direction du navire lui même. La vague ne fut stoppé qu'a la limite du boit du navire par une sphère bleue.

«Room.»

La femme se tourna vers lui :

«Que viens tu faire ici? Ce combat ne te regarde pas!»

«Eh bien cette fille m'intéresse alors je ne vais pas te laisser la tuer.»

Alors que Law se mettait en garde pour combattre, Hana réussit à glisser sa main sur la jambe de sa jumelle. Immédiatement elle en prit le contrôle. La jumelle se stoppa et cessa de bouger. Au même moment Akainu sorti des arbres. Il avait mis plus de temps à leur courir après car il avait trouvé quelques pirates sur sa route. Hana réagit instantanément et sa main toujours sur la jambe de sa sœur lui ordonna mentalement d'attaquer l'homme-lave. Il esquiva la première attaque de la femme et regarda celle qui l'attaquait avec incompréhension avant de voir Hana la main sur la jambe. Il eu un petit sourire en voyant cela.

«Alors comme cela la raté est meilleur que toi Mikia. Décidément je ne vois pas pourquoi le Gouvernement tient à te garder.»

La colère était visible dans les yeux de la femme et si un regard pouvait tuer Akainu serait déjà mort. Soudain Akainu lança une attaque vers le navire de Kidd qui ne c'était pas beaucoup écarté du rivage attendant le retour d'Hana. Elle dégagea l'attaque avec une lame d'air de son jouet vivant. Law était déjà parti sous l'eau dans son sous-marin. Au moins lui avait réussi à fuir. Hana allait devoir jouer gros.

«Cap'tain! Commencez à partir! Il faut que vous vous éloignez du rivage sinon une attaque risque de vous atteindre! Je vais vous rejoindre!»

«Allez les gars ont dégage.»

«Kidd t'es sur, demanda Killer?»

«Oui. Il vaut mieux l'écouter sur ce coup.»

Hana vit le navire qui s'éloignait. Avec un petit sourire elle se retourna vers Akainu.

«Alors il paraît que quand on attaque un Dragons Céleste cela fait venir un Amiral mais quand on en tue un cela donne quoi?»

«Quoi tu as osé tuer un Dragons Céleste, rugit Akainu?!»

«Oui celui qui s'appelait Saint Roswald, sourit-elle en esquivant une nouvelle attaque.»

«Tu vas devoir payer pour cela! Crocs de Magma!»

Environ trois mètres la séparait de l'océan. Trois mètres qu'elle allait devoir parcourir avant que l'attaque ne l'atteigne.

Au moment où l'attaque parti Hana sauta sur ses pieds libérant sa sœur de son contrôle. Celle-ci se tourna et attaqua avec une vague d'air. Hana couru jusqu'à l'océan et plongea au même moment que les deux attaques se croisaient. Elle s'enfonça dans l'eau et nagea en apnée jusqu'au navire. Apparaissant sur le flanc gauche, celui non exposé à la rive je grimpait dans le navire grâce à la corde que Killer m'avait lancé.

«Pas mal gamine, commenta Kidd. Ptêt un peu risqué mai tu t'en ai bien sorti.»

«Désolé Cap'tain j'ai du leur dire que j'avais tué un Dragons Céleste pour le mettre suffisamment en colère.»

«Ils l'auraient deviné de toute façons. Le chapeau de paille n'aurais pas fait ça comme ça.»

Sabaody

«Sengoku. Le cobaye a tué Saint Roswald et acquis un nouveau pouvoir. Elle a contrôlé Mikia, suffisamment pour contrer mes attaques avec les siennes et elle ne l'aidait pas! Selon les vidéos de contrôle des Pacifistas elle lui a ordonné son auto-destruction. Elle devient très problématique. Si en plus elle met la main sur un fruit du démon elle pourrait devenir invincible et si elle tombe dans des mains qui ont conscience de son pouvoir comme Dragons cela serait la pire catastrophe depuis les temps perdu.»

«Cette journée est décidément porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. Luffy et ses compagnons ont échappé à Kizaru ainsi qu'a Kuma. Aucun supernova n'a était arrêté et un Dragon Céleste est mort. Espérons que le guerre contre Barbe-Blanche donnera de meilleur résultats.»


	7. Marinford, t'es pas mort Ace?

Désolé pour mon absnece prolongé du à mes cours et voici la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Quelques jours plus tard sur la navire de Kidd.

«Capt'ain, cria Hana, Hawkins veux nous parler!»

«Qu'esqui nous veux l'épouvantail?»

«L'épouvantail est venu te conseiller.»

Kid se retourna vers Hawkins avant de regarder Hana.

«Il est monté tout seul Capt'ain et tu ne veux pas que je tue tout le monde sur mon passage, expliqua la jeune femme en hochant des épaules.»

Kid se retourna :

«Alors que veux tu?»

«Te parler de quelque chose que j'ai lu dans mes cartes. Tu veux devenir Roi des Pirates, n'est-ce-pas? Nous voulons tous le devenir c'est vrai mais les cartes montrent que tu es le plus proche avec Mugiwara pour l'être or si tu veux battre Luffy il faudra que tu sauve son frère Et pour cela le toucher devrais suffire.»

C'est en disant ses mots qu'il sauta sur son bateau et parti avant que nous n'ayons compris ce qu'il disait.

Actuellement ils étaient à deux jours de Marinford et l'exécution était prévue pour dans sept jours ce qui laissait largement le temps à Kidd pour réfléchir sur la conduite à adopter. Pourquoi cet épouvantail était venu lui dire cela? Il voulait trouver le One Piece également alors pourquoi aider un ennemis?

«Capt'ain, l'interrompit Hana, que faisons nous?»

«Nous allons rester dans le coin en nous approchant de Marinford. Je verrais sur place ce que nous ferons, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion.»

«Bien Cap'tain.»

Sept jours plus tard alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. La bataille avait commencé au loin devant eux et Kid réfléchissait toujours à ce qu'il devait faire. Pour le moment la glace tenait la baie fermé et les navires alliés de Barbe-Blanche combattaient des navires de la marine. Soudain des morceaux de magma tombèrent du ciel sur la glace la faisant fondre et tuant de nombreux pirates.

Les eaux avaient été libéré de leur gangue de glace et la majorité des pirates se trouvaient à présent sur la place. Kid soupira. Il savait que s'il était venu jusqu'ici il n'allait pas rater un bon combat mais mettre la vie de son équipage en jeux lui coûtait. Il se retourna vers ses hommes.

«Les gars il est temps d'y aller si ont veux s'amuser nous aussi.»

«Vous êtes sur Cap'tain?»

«Oh oui les gars, répondit Kidd avec un air sadique sur le visage.»

Quand il avait cet air là sur le visage rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Leur navire s'engagea dans la baie leur pavillon flottant au vent.

«Qu'est-ce-que...?!»

«Regardez un nouveau navire pirate entre dans la baie!»

«C'est celui d'Eustass Kidd le rookie de plus de 300 000 000 de berrys! Que vient-il faire dans ce conflit?!»

«Alors vous voulez vous aussi vous en mêler, commenta Sengoku. Cela nous facilite les choses.»

«Hana tu reste avec Killer et moi. Les gars vous pouvez vous éclater mais vous restez à proximité du navire. Alors où est ce chapeau de paille?»

«Je ne sais pas mais Ace est toujours sur l'échafaud donc on a encore du temps devant nous.»

Ses hommes c'étaient dispersé et combattaient avec les autres pirates. Kid, Killer et Hana restaient en recul des combats pour observer et attendre le bon moment pour agir. Peu de marines osaient les attaquer car seuls ils étaient déjà fort, ensemble ils étaient invincible. Seul des gradés avaient osé les attaquer et ils l'avaient tous payé de leur vie. Pourquoi attaquer des personnes qui ne venaient eux-même les attaquer? Les marines étaient arrivé à l'idée de les laisser dans leur coin. Même les Amiraux étaient trop occupé pour venir les affronter.

Ils regardaient les combats de loin, essayant de trouver Ace et Luffy du regard. Luffy venait de libérer son frère et courraient en direction des navires.

«Capt'ain par là, cria Killer!»

«Suis moi Hana, cria le rouquin.»

Il se demandait ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette folie. Il adoré les combats mais il voulait en sortir en vie et avec tout ses hommes de préférence. Devant lui il vit Ace s'interposer entre Akainu et son frère. Il se prit le coup et s'effondra sur le sol. Tous les trois s'élancèrent vers l'Amiral, Killer et lui arrêtant le coup suivant et forçant l'Amiral à reculer en utilisant le Haki. Il n'écoutait pas les cris des autres qui couraient vers eux.

Hana regarda Ace et Luffy, le plus grand allait mourir d'ici moins d'une minute cela se voyait. Comment le sauver dans ces conditions?

_«Et pour cela le toucher devrais suffire.»_

Les mots d'Hawins lui revinrent en mémoire. Ôtant son gants elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur le dos du mourant. Immédiatement elle senti une douleur atroce lui remonter le bras. Elle retira sa main sous le coup de la surprise. Son regard fut attiré par la blessure d'Ace qui avait diminué et elle comprit : elle avait aspiré la blessure sous forme de douleur, l'enlevant d'Ace. Cétait comme si elle ordonné au corps d'Ace de ce guérir mais en contrepartie elle ordonnait à son corps de souffrir. Serrant les dents elle reposa sa main sur le dos de l'Empereur des flammes acceptant la douleur pour accéder au rêve de son capitaine. Elle senti son esprit faiblir face à la douleur et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Kid vit Hana poser sa main sur Ace et la retirer aussitôt avec une grimace de douleur. Puis elle la remis et se mit à trembler alors qu'Ace guérissait. Il vit le jeune homme se relever alors que tout le monde regardait ce qui ce passait avec stupeur puis Hana tomba au sol inconsciente.

«Killer, porte là, on dégage d'ici, ordonna Kid!»

L'homme masqué attrapa Hana et la jeta sur son épaule. Tous les pirates se repliaient même Barbe-Blanche.

«Capturez la fille, ordonna Sengoku!»

Immédiatement les marines se lancèrent à l'attaque de Killer et Kid. Kid usa aussitôt de son pouvoir pour désarmer ceux qui les attaquaient et leur renvoyer à la face. Leur navire était en vue et son équipage était déjà à bord. Soudain Kizaru apparu devant eux.

«Alors c'est elle le cobaye 8720? Elle est très intéressante et je craint de ne pouvoir la laisser repartir avec vous.»

Killer ne pouvait pas attaquer tout en portant Hana et Kid était déjà occupé à se défendre des attaques des autres marines. Ils étaient pris au piège à la limite de leur navire. Kidd se mit à réfléchir intensément. (Et oui il en est capable). Le pouvoir d'Hana n'était pas comme le leur alors peut-être marchait-il même si elle était inconsciente.

«Killer ôte lui son haut et balance la lui, ordonna Kid!»

«Bien capt'ain.»

Sous les yeux effaré de tous les assaillants et des pirates Killer enleva le haut d'Hana toujours inconsciente et la lança sur Kizaru. Celui-ci surprit ne songea même pas à l'esquiver. Et ce fut la son erreur car le dos d'Hana entra en contact avec sa main. Il senti son pouvoir lui échapper et avant d'avoir pu réagir Killer lui avait sauté dessus lui plantant sa lame dans le bras. Dans un même temps Kidd attrapa Hana et ils sautèrent dans leur navire alors que Barbe-blanche lançait une nouvelle attaque distrayant par la même occasion les marines d'eux. Gagnant la haute mer et voyant que la marine ne les poursuivait pas ils s'arrêtèrent.

Hana était à l'infirmerie toujours inconsciente.

Kid et Killer discutaient à côté d'elle.

«Son pouvoir prend des proportions exceptionnels, commenta Killer.»

«Oui mais ce qui me dérange c'est qu'après ça ni la marine ni les chasseurs de primes ne vont nous laisser en paix. Elle a sauvé le condamné à mort en le soignant d'une blessure mortel. De plus la marine sait comment fonctionne son pouvoir et ils vont craindre qu'elle ne tue encore pour l'augmenter. Il va falloir être plus prudent avec elle.»

(Quoi Kid qui dit d'être prudent?!)


End file.
